Milo Murphy's Law
Milo Murphy's Law Milo Murphy's Law (previously titled Mikey Murphy's Law1) is an American animated television series from the creators of Phineas and Ferb, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, which premiered on October 3, 2016,2 on Disney XD. The series revolves around the title character, Milo Murphy, who is a descendant of Edward A. Murphy Jr., the namesake of Murphy's law, which states that anything that can go wrong, will go wrong.3 It takes place in the same universe as Phineas and Ferb; several references from the show appear in some episodes. Contents hide * 1Cast and characters ** 1.1Main ** 1.2Recurring *** 1.2.1Murphy family *** 1.2.2Time travel agents *** 1.2.3Jefferson County Middle School ** 1.3Other characters * 2Episodes * 3''Phineas and Ferb'' crossover * 4Broadcast * 5Awards and nominations * 6Notes * 7References * 8External links Cast and charactersedit Mainedit * "Weird Al" Yankovic as Milo Murphy, the title character of the series. He has a reputation for having extreme misfortune, but he is always optimistic and finds ways to overcome it. He carries a backpack with him that always seems to have what he needs for any given situation. It was given to him by his old babysitter, Veronica, who was the only one able to handle Murphy's Law. * Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase,4 the long-time best friend of Milo's who likes to hang out with him despite his bad luck. Her father is the local fire chief. She has had a secret fear of rollercoasters since one nearly fell on her. * Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood,4 the new kid in Swamp City5 who becomes best friends with Milo and sticks by Milo even though he is a jinx. He is on the football team. He was once the lead singer of a boy band called "The Lumberzacks". He is often the straight man of the series. Recurringedit Murphy familyedit * Diedrich Bader as Martin Murphy, Milo's father. Just like his son, he has extreme misfortune. He works as the Swamp City Safety Inspector, mostly due to the fact that when he's around, safety contingencies are pushed to the limit. * Pamela Adlon as Brigette Murphy, Milo's mother, and an architect. * Kate Micucci as Sara Murphy, Milo's older sister and fellow Dr. Zone fan who loves her brother despite his recurring bad luck. * Dee Bradley Baker as Diogee Ex Machina Murphy, Milo's dog. He regularly follows Milo, who keeps telling him to go home as he is almost always not allowed to be wherever Milo is at the moment. His name is pronounced "D-O-G," as if spelling out the word "dog." Time travel agentsedit * Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Vinnie Dakota and Balthazar Cavendish, respectively, time travelers given the assignment to prevent the extinction of the pistachio. They are considered a joke by their fellow time agents because their job is considered inconsequential and was only given to them because their boss likes pistachios. Dakota dresses in 1970s Disco style, while Cavendish dresses in 1870s formal style. In "Missing Milo", it is revealed that they were the inspirations for Time Ape and Doctor Zone, respectively. In addition, due to Cavendish's tendency to get himself harmed, Dakota has created so many paradoxes of himself that he has caused an entire civilization, populated solely by his paradoxes, to form on a small uncharted island. * Mark Hamill as Mr. Block, Cavendish and Dakota's superior. * Ming-Na Wen as Savannah, an attractive time travel agent who Vinnie has a crush on.2 * Brett Dalton as Brick, another time travel agent and Savannah's partner.2 Jefferson County Middle Schooledit * Chrissie Fit as Amanda Lopez,6 a student in Milo's class who is a perfectionist. * Vincent Martella as Bradley Nicholson,6 a pessimistic but arrogant student who is jealous of the attention Milo always gets. In "Sunny Side Up", it is hinted that he has a crush on Melissa; this continues through other episodes, though he seems insecure about his affection and lets Melissa's friendship with Milo deter him. * Greg Cipes as Mort Schaeffer, a burly-looking student in Milo's class. He is Bradley's friend, but is annoyed over Bradley's arrogance and tends to be civil with Milo. He is notable for not blaming Milo for everything one example is when he falls down a hill and states that was more likely his own fault than Murphy's law as it affected him only. * Django Marsh as Chad, a classmate of Milo's who is convinced that Mr. Drako is a vampire. * Michael Culross as Kyle Drako, a middle school teacher with a slight Romanian accent. He seems to act like a vampire. * Christian Slater as Elliot Decker, the school crossing guard and self-described "Safety Czar". He makes it his mission to protect the city from Milo, and constantly hinders Milo and the gang, particularly Milo. He even goes so far as to have a "STOP" sign with "MILO" on the other side. * Mackenzie Phillips as Elizabeth Milder, the principal of Jefferson County Middle School. * Kevin Michael Richardson as Nolan Mitchell, the football coach of Jefferson County Middle School. * Sarah Chalke as Mrs. Murawski, the science teacher of Jefferson County Middle School. She harbors an unhealthy affection towards her desk. * Laraine Newman as Ms. White, another high school teacher. Other charactersedit * Vanessa Williams as Eileen Underwood,4 Zack's mother, and a surgeon. * Phil LaMarr as Marcus Underwood, Zack's father. He didn't believe in Murphy's Law until he and Zack joined Milo and his father on a fishing trip. * Jemaine Clement as Doctor Zone7 the main character of the eponymous show within a show. He is based on the titular character from Doctor Who, as he travels through time. Clement also voices Orton Mahlson, the creator of The Doctor Zone Files as well as the original actor who portrayed the character. Mahlson's name is a parody of writer Martin Olson. * Sophie Winkleman as Time Ape,2 Dr. Zone's sidekick. * Alyson Stoner as Kris, a fan of Doctor Zone. * Mitchel Musso as Wally, another fan of Doctor Zone. * Scott Peterson as Scott, a pipe fitter who has been stuck underground for weeks. * Dan Povenmire as Heinz Doofenshmirtz, the evil scientist from Phineas and Ferb; Milo, Dakota, Cavendish, and Mahlson encounter him when looking for Professor Time, the inventor of time travel. Episodesedit The first season was announced to contain 21 half-hour episodes.8 The show was renewed for a second season on February 28, 2017.9 Phineas and Ferb crossoveredit On July 21, 2017, it was announced that a crossover with fellow Povenmire/Marsh show Phineas and Ferb is planned to be broadcast in 2018.28 Broadcastedit The first episode of the show was released for free at Google Play, iTunes Store and Amazon on September 19, 2016, followed by its official premiere on October 3, 2016, on Disney XD in the United States. The show premiered on Disney XD in Canada on October 17, 2016. It premiered on Disney XD and Disney Channel in the United Kingdom as a special preview in December 2016 (it officially premiered in April 2017 on Disney Channel and September 2017 on Disney XD). In Latin America, there was a preview of the show on December 31, 2016, in Disney XD and the next day (January 1, 2017) a preview was broadcast on Disney Channel, the series was official released in Disney XD on January 28, 2017, and in Disney Channel, in March 6, 2017. The series was premiered on Disney Channel Southeast Asia on February 10, 2017. The show premiered on Disney Channel Indiaon August 21, 2017. Awards and nominationsedit Notesedit # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b Prior to the television premiere, this episode was released on iTunes and Amazon on September 19, 2016. It was also released on Watch Disney XD and Video on Demand on September 26, 2016. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b This episode premiered on Disney Channel prior to Disney XD. The episode premiered on Disney XD on October 27, 2016. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b This episode premiered on Disney Channel prior to Disney XD. The episode premiered on Disney XD on October 28, 2016. Referencesedit # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' ''d # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' # '''Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' # '''Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' # ^ Jump up to:''a b'' # ^ Jump up to:''a b'' # ^ Jump up to:''a b'' # ^ Jump up to:''a b'' # '''Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' # ^ Jump up to:''a b # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ External linksedit * Official website * Milo Murphy's Law on IMDb